The present invention relates to a subframe assembly for a vehicle.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Subframe assemblies are used in vehicles with driven rear axle. The subframe, also referred to as axle bracket, forms a framework of two longitudinal members in parallel spaced-apart relationship which are connected by two cross members that are also arranged in parallel spaced-apart relationship. The free space or clearance between the longitudinal and cross members is used for receiving a transfer case, also referred to as intermediate transmission or differential. An input shaft extends from the drive source into the transfer case and has a torque which is distributed to two output shafts that exit the transfer case to the side. The subframe has attachment points for wheel-guiding control arms which are connected to both the subframe and a wheel carrier that receives the wheel. The subframe assembly can be connected in its entirety to the vehicle body, with the subframe being mounted elastically to the vehicle body via several, suitably four, bearings.
The term “subframe assembly” is used in the description as relating to a componentry that includes a subframe and a transfer case. In practice, while wheel-guiding components such as control arm, wheel carrier or brake system may also be incorporated in this componentry, they are secondary within the scope of the present invention so that further description thereof is substantially omitted for the sake of simplicity.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved subframe assembly for a vehicle to obviate prior art shortcomings and to have a compact size while enabling a superior force introduction of a bearing element of a transfer case into a respective cross member.